


Who's the real monster

by HELGHASTMAJOR



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELGHASTMAJOR/pseuds/HELGHASTMAJOR
Summary: Dealing with a deathclaw without a gun was not something I thought I'd do today





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just the an idea that came to me btw this sucks

It started off like any other day wake up get a job from someone that I couldn't care less about and the job was pretty basic go to an area kill all the raiders and get paid but once I got to the building I was surprised to see all of the raiders dead so I started checking there bodys to see what did this to them it looks like animal attacks but these we're very precise just decapitating there heads off and when I was about halfway through checking there body's I heard movement like really loud movement so I picked up my Gatling laser because whatever it was it probably wasn't friendly and as I listened to the thing started to get closer I heard it stop and I thought maybe it went away but my thoughts we're interrupted when a deathclaw burst trough the wall I didn't even have enough time to start spinning up my Gatling laser before he knocked it out of my hands and to add insult to injury he hit me trough a wall and at this point I'm angry so instead getting stunned by the wall I just grabbed my assault rifle and started shooting some of the bullets hit his belly which seemed to do something good but then he charged me but I managed roll out of the way and then I unloaded a couple more rounds into him and he was bleeding pretty bad so I didn't expect him to take a piece of wood and throw it at me the impact of the wood didn't hurt much but he did manage to get me out of the house and he let up he still kept charging at me and he actually did some damage to my armor this time but his victory was short lived as I shot him a bunch I saw him stumble and fall over but surprisingly he was still alive so first I went back to get my Gatling laser which took about a minute the house was a mess so after I got it I was walking over to the deathclaw when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks there right next to the deathclaw was a baby deathclaw maybe a bit bigger than a mutant hound sitting next to what I'm guessing is his father and then it all made sense the mostly intact body's the reason why this deathclaw tried so hard it just wanted to protect it's baby and here I am just killing him...no no he's still alive I can still save him so I as I walked towards him he still tried to stand up but I threw my weapon away maybe that would help and it kinda did I think he relaxed if only a little as I was focused on the big guy I almost forgot about the baby but he looked like he didn't really care about me he was more focused on his father so while they were both kinda distracted I checked the wound and it wasn't pretty I'm guessing ten to fifteen bullets in his chest so as I got some tweezers and some bandages and started to remove the bullets I probably got three or four before the father tried moving again and that wasn't pleasant for either of us because as he moved he made the tweezers stab further than I would have liked and resulted in me getting thrown away about a meter I mean how hard is it to stay still but as I got back to work cleaning his wounds something Very very strange happened the baby deathclaw started rubbing against me and I swear it started purring but it was kinda calming but all good things must come to an end I had finished fixing his wounds and after that came the moment of truth would he kill me or leave me alone well out of the things I expected I definitely didn't expect him to lick me and he was not tasting me or even when a dog licks you I guess it was like a thank you and I don't what came over me but I... kissed him on the cheek I couldn't really explain it it just felt right but as the walked away I hope I'd see them again some day

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want me to continue this


End file.
